Talk:Winter 2019 Event/@comment-826197-20181231051320
Well, event cleared. I was hoping to finally earn my first e-peen medal for clearing all hard because it was supposedly going to be a small event, but I had to do medium-medium-easy. I'm legitimately upset about it because event after event I keep having to lower the difficulty after getting to last dance and being unable to kill anything. It's frustrating. Personally, I'm starting to become disenchanted with events as a whole. This one, specifically, was stated to be a small scale one with only 3 maps. Yet, the amount of time, effort, and resources I had to use just to beat it was that of a 5-7 map event from 2-3 years ago. It's ridiculous. And that seems to be the theme over the last year or so: events that are stated to have x/y/z amount of maps, yet each map will have 2 or 3 different phases and bosses and a bunch of extra nodes/shortcuts/debuffs to unlock to the point where it may as well be an event with 12 maps. The new gimmicks, the new mechanics, the obscure requirements for unlocking shortcuts and boss nodes, and with each new event I'm screwed if I don't have x amount of a certain equipment. So after each event I try to stockpile certain equipment, only for the next event to require something else. So I stockpile that one, and the next event uses something different again. I'm at my wits end with it. I'm a veteran player. I've played for 4 years. By no means am I a noob; I have 4 pages of married girls, very good equipment, and more than enough of each ship type adequately leveled to do large scale events. And yet, I just can never do all hard; in most cases not even all medium, either. I don't think I'll stop doing events altogether, because I want the new girls, and I obviously won't stop playing the game, but I might just say fuck it to ever completing one on all hard. The days where you could complete an event on all hard without having absolute top-tier equipment all fully improved, all married girls with expansion slots, and seemingly every ship in the game adequately leveled are gone. At one point I strived to achieve something near to that, but at this point in the game's life (going on 6 years in) events are just far too difficult to fully complete even for an above average player. Anyway, I don't like to rant but I've had this boiling inside me ever since I had to drop from hard to medium on E-1 phase 2 last dance. I'm happy I got Johnston, and I wanted to get Teruzuki after hearing she dropped on E-3 because she's the only ducky I don't have, but with how much of a flaming garbage pile the E-3 routing to node Z where she drops is I think I'll just wash my hands of this event and go have a drink. Good luck to admirals still clearing, and thank you to Usagi and the frontliners for providing info and writing out the guides!